Radiation therapy treatment plan development generally employs medical imaging, such as X-ray, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), or the like. Typically, a series of two-dimensional patient images, each representing a two-dimensional cross-sectional “slice” of the patient anatomy, are used to reconstruct a three-dimensional representation of a volume of interest (VOI), or structure of interest, from the patient anatomy.
The VOI typically includes one or more organs of interest, often including a planning target volume (PTV), such as a malignant growth or an organ including malignant tissue targeted for radiation therapy; a relatively healthy organ at risk (OAR) in the vicinity of a malignant growth at risk of radiation therapy exposure; or a larger portion of the patient anatomy that includes a combination of one or more PTVs along with one or more OARs. The objective of the radiation therapy treatment plan development typically aims to irradiate as much of the PTV as near the prescription dose as possible, while attempting to minimize irradiation of nearby OARs.
The resulting radiation therapy treatment plans are used during medical procedures to selectively expose precise areas of the body, such as malignant tumors, to specific doses of radiation in order to destroy the undesirable tissues. During the development of a patient-specific radiation therapy treatment plan, information generally is extracted from the three-dimensional model to determine parameters such as the shape, volume, location, and orientation of one or more PTVs along with one or more OARs.
Proton beam therapy permits relatively fine control regarding the three-dimensional concentration of energy release from the proton beam within the patient. In particular, the depth dose curve of proton beams has unique characteristics with regard to other types of radiation, such as electron, X-ray or photon beams. As a result, existing treatment plan development methodologies, such as those based on typical photon depth dose curves, may not accurately predict the results that may be achieved with proton beam therapy.